


Play With Me

by Fadedwriter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orders, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Kaldur moves in with Wally and discovers that his friend likes to be played with.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted it on Fanfiction.net.

                Kaldur put the last of his things on his desk. He crossed his arms with satisfaction. He had just finished unpacking his room. A smile graced his lips at the sight. Now he could see about going to see his new roommate.

                He exited his room. He headed for the bedroom right across from his own when he noticed that the door was already cracked open. Light peaked out into the hallway. Kaldur raised his eyebrow. “Wally?”

                Wally West had been the person looking for a new roommate when his former best friend moved out. Kaldur being a good friend and needing a new place to stay decided to take up the empty room and paid his share of the rent for the apartment. Wally only asked that Kaldur respect his privacy and not come into his room. To ensure that he always kept his door closed and locked, especially when he was home.

                Kaldur moved closer to the door. He believed in respecting others privacy except he was concern why the door had been left opened when usually closed. No, that wasn’t the only thing that drew him to take a peek in the room. He heard some strange sounds from the room.

                Only meaning to take a peek his foot stumbled below him that had him tumble forward. The door shot open just as Kaldur caught himself. His eyes wide open as they met his friend’s. This had not been the sight he had expected.

                Wally’s pants and boxers were scattered across the bottom of the boy’s bed. Wally on the other hand sat in the chair of his room just wearing a shirt. The thing that had caught Kaldur’s attention was that Wally’s cock had been fully erected due to a giant blue dildo shape vibrator up his ass!

                Wally’s eyes widen. “Kaldur, what are-” He used his shirt to try to cover his erection. His cheeks flushed red while doing his best to get himself together. “I told you never to come in here!”

                “The door was open,” Kaldur tried to explain, except he could not stop looking at Wally’s position. The redheaded boy grew even redder in the face. “I had no idea you were…that you were interested in…”

                “Kaldur, you have the wrong idea.” Wally got up out of the chair, latching onto his friend’s shoulders. “I... this is…”

                “You don’t have to explain yourself.” Kaldur held out his hands as he tried to distant himself from the other boy. “I’ll leave now. Forget I saw anything.”

                “No you won’t. You’ll think I’m weird.”

                “Wally, I’m not judging you.” Kaldur took the redhead’s arms and gently removed them from his own body. “Everyone is different on how they care of there…um, needs. If this is how you need to do it I am perfectly fine with it. I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

                “Kaldur.” His eyes shimmered up at the dark skin boy. His cheeks tinted red along with his fingers gripping on the Atlantean’s jacket. “Look, I didn’t want to be this way. This is all Dick’s fault.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Dick,…uh…back when we were living together Dick got curious. He wanted to understand how toys worked. So he decided to use me for his test. I objected, but he just tied me up and kept playing with my body whenever we got home. He kept using weird things and drinks as he teased me. My body couldn’t stop reacting to all the ways Dick chose to use me.”

                Wally moved in closer to Kaldur that almost had their bodies touching. “Then he got bored. Said he learned all he needed from me and said he didn’t need to play with me anymore. When I got anger at him for that he decided to move out. I’m guessing you’ve notice we haven’t been talking lately.”

                “I had no idea that Dick had done that to you,” Kaldur said. He placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I will not allow him to get away with what he did to you.”

                “No, don’t!”

                “Wally, he had no right to do that to you.”

                “I don’t care about that. I just need to be played with…to feel good, but I can’t get off by myself. Dick made it always feel good. I need to find a way to convince him to come back,” Wally sounded like a broken hearted ex-girlfriend who longed for their abusive boyfriend to return.

                “Perhaps, I can help?”

                Wally looked at him strange. “Kaldur, you’re a nice guy. But Dick is different.”

                “He trained your body to react a certain way you mean?”

                “Yeah. Dick teased me, ordered me around, and controlled me with toys until my body went crazy. That’s why-”

                Before Wally could finish his sentence, Kaldur had grabbed the back of Wally’s head as he planted his lips over his. Kaldur reached down for the vibrator still stuck in Wally’s ass. He twisted the handle at the bottom that increased the vibration.

                Wally’s mouth opened up to allow Kaldur to invade it with his tongue. He twirled their tongues together in a game of dominance. Kaldur pressed his body against Wally’s. Kaldur moaned into Wally’s mouth. He pushed the dildo further in before pulling it halfway out. With careful skill and control Kaldur thrust the dildo in and out while switching speeds on the toy.

                Wally’s body trembled against Kaldur. His dick became fully erect that rubbed up against his leader’s crotch. Kaldur pulled his head back, ending the kiss. Kaldur rolled his lips down to the nap of Wally’s neck.

                “Kal-dur, I…” Wally shut his eyes as his friend lapped and kissed his neck. He opened one eye to look at his attacker. “I don’t think…uh, ah this is going to work. Ah!” Kaldur nibbled his neck slightly when he also thrust the dildo fully inside Wally.

                Wally rocked his body against Kaldur’s. His eyes grew hazy. His body burned hot with need as his pre-cum leaked from his tip. He moaned out; his mind seemed to be losing control. “More…ah, more. Play with me more, Kaldur.”

                Kaldur pulled away. He caught his husky breath. “No, show me how much you want it. Get down on your knees.” Kaldur wrapped his fingers around Wally’s chin. He brought his lips beside the redhead’s ear. “If you wish to be played with you have to earn it.”

                Wally’s body shuddered. His cock twitched with his breath growing heavily. His body had grown hotter by Kaldur’s words. The way he teased him was similar to the way Dick later teased him and yet at the same time it was surprising coming from the Atlantean.   

                “Get down and ride that dildo inside you.” Kaldur spoke in his commander’s voice as if they were out on a mission. He smacked the young speedster’s ass that had him yelp. Wally’s back arched so his body pressed up against Kaldur.

                Wally followed his friend’s orders. He lowered himself onto the floor. His arms and legs were spread out. Using his body he rode on top of the plastic dick that was inside of him. His load leaked through his tip more and more.

                His cheeks glowed red at the knowledge that his friend watched him. Why did Dick have to make it so pleasurable to have others watch him do embarrassing things? His eyes narrowed. Heated breath flowed out of his mouth with his moans.

                Kaldur stared down at his friend. “Look up at me, Wally. Show me how much you want to get off.”

                “But…uh.”

                “Do it.”

                Wally lifted his head. He looked directly in Kaldur’s commanding eyes as Kaldur wore a smirk. The sight made Wally’s body grow even hotter. Wally’s hips moved even faster than before. His moans filled the room as his mind had grown hazy.

                Kaldur felt his own body growing hotter as well. He knew his friend was very good looking, but he never imaged how sexy he could look. His pants had tightened up on him. He wanted to get off as well. His hands reached down for his crotch.

                He undid his pants as he continued to watch Wally play with himself. “Now, take a hold of your cock and jerk yourself off. Show me just how perverted you are.” Kaldur pulled down the front of his pants. His cock flung out fully erect.

                He wrapped his hand around his shaft. Slowly he stroked his hand over his massive length while his eyes stayed focused on Wally who followed his command. A tingling sensation climbed through his body. Seeing Wally’s open mouth just made him want to shove his cock right into it.

                Wally came down all the way on the vibrator. His cum fully blasted out of him with his loudest moan yet. The load sprayed all over Kaldur’s shirt and pants. Kaldur narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction. He did not even get a chance to get off and his clothes were now a mess.

                He then noticed that Wally still had a full hard on. It seemed they could still play awhile longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
